The Lee Hong Assassination
The Lee Hong Assassination is the 5th mission in Hitman: Codename 47 Objectives *Get safe combination *Locate Safe (A.K.A Save agent smith) *Retrieve jade figurine *Kill Lee Hong Walkthrough Getting the safe combination Head directly north and go into the restaurant. Go into the bar and look to the left. Go up and talk to the bartender, and he will give you a flyer for the brothel (You can get a sawn-off with two shells if you kill the bartender, which is possible, albeit sometimes difficult, to do stealthily.) Turn around and go east and you should eventually come to a room with a sign that says bathroom and a door immediately ahead guarded by a bodyguard. Ignore that door for a second, and go into the bathroom. See that bodyguard with the sunglasses and the suit? You need to expire him, which can be tricky because the two waiters come through here at random intervals and can really ruin your day. Kill him, drag him into the right bathroom (no one ever goes in there) and take his clothes. Go back into the bathroom lobby and chill for a little bit, and you will eventually see a waiter come to go to the bathroom. It doesn't matter if it is the green one or yellow one, but you need to kill the waiter. Drag him into the bathroom with the bodyguard and leave him there. Now go back to the aforementioned guarded door. The guard will welcome you and tell you of the wonders that lay ahead. Go through the hall and slightly to the left and ahead as you walk into the next room, you will see an overweight man in a purple jacket. He will either repeat the message of the previous guard, or tell you have chosen well. Continue through the door and up the stairs to the right and you will see two women, one old and decrepit, another, young, beautiful, rather, er, lascivious, and quite scantily clad. Talk to the Madame, and she will introduce the girl as Lei Ling. Ling will begin to walk towards a room; follow her. When you get behind closed doors, she will offer you the combination to Lee Hong's safe if you help her escape, which is very easy. She runs out the room. Follow her and she will eventually bring you to a ladder, walk up to it to activate a cutscene, and you will appear on the other side of the wall. Go south to the gate and she will tell you there is an American agent captured in the basement, give you the combination, and give you something else to make this a memorable hit. One objective down. Finding the safe Go back to the restaurant and you will see three doors; go through the one in the middle. Look the left for a small narrow staircase (it will be the second opening) leading to the basement. Go down the stairs and you will see two triads guarding this area. Take a left, then another left, go straight all the way to the end of the hall, and then look right and you will see a guard standing in front of a door. Agent Smith is in there. It is possible to get behind him between all of his "Leave immediately!'s" and "Restricted area!'s" to wire him , but if you watch the area ahead you will eventually see a Triad pass by. If you follow this one, he will go to a room and stand by one of the level's two R93's (this one is all but impossible to smuggle to a good vantage point without leave a massive pile of corpses, so ignore it), where you can wire him. You can also simply time it so he doesn't see kill the door guard, but this can be unreliable and can force a restart. Kill both of them. Take the door guard's clothing and drag his body into the interrogation room if you didn't take out the patrolling guard (if you did, you can leave both bodies where they lay). You will see a heavily abused red-headed man with Old Glory boxer shorts. Talk to him, and do not skip the cutscene until he has told the location of the safe. There are four possible locations, and opening the wrong one sounds an alarm and draws just about the entire baddie population to your current location. The safe can be located in the brothel, a storage room, the VIP area, or upstairs in the guard quarters. Getting the jade figurine If he says the safe is in the brothel, thank Lady Luck for giving you the easy one. Go back to the brothel to where you first met Lei Ling, but instead of going into the door straight ahead, take the door to the left, and the one straight ahead and you will see the safe with one lone guard. Either sneak behind him and wire him or shoot him from behind with the silenced pistol. Drag his body into a corner so it will not be seen when you open the door. Open the safe, take the jade dragon figurine, and be sure to holster the statue before leaving. If he says the safe is in the storage room, it is still very easy, with the only real challenge being finding it. The easiest way to get there is to go back to the room with a fat man in purple, but instead of going through his door, go through the door on the left hand wall, and then through the door immediately in front of it. You are in the storage room. Same as in the brothel. I've never successfully gotten behind this guard here, so just lean around the corner and shoot. Take the statue. The other two locations are considerably more difficult, and this next one, the VIP area, requires a bit of luck. To get there, go back to the main entrance, but instead of going straight ahead to the bar, take a left, go up the stairs take a left and then a right. This will put you in a large room with an indoor stream. Go down the stairs and you will see a set of double doors dead ahead. This is the VIP area. There are two guards in here, one that stands by the safe, and one that patrols from the entrance foyer to the depression that is the VIP area. Wire the patrolling guard when he is up near the entrance, and hope, yes hope, that the guard by the safe doesn't turn and see you. DO NOT SHOOT THE SAFE GUARD. More than half the time he gets out a death scream that brings people with big guns rushing in to just ruin your day. Instead, while sneaking, drop behind him and wire him. Take the statue. The guard quarters are another area that requires a bit of luck. If he says guard quarters, you may want to reload. It may be a wasted five minutes, but unless you happened to bring you heavy firepower with you (like the uzi) you will probably die if you screw up. But if you insist, follow the instructions for getting to the VIP area, and when you get to the double doors, go right. You will see an elevator that will allow you to go up to the guard quarters. Ride it up. Go right and then left around the wall to see your situation. You have one guard that patrols in a circle around the wall in front of the elevator, and he can be wired when he is on the elevator side of the wall. But the stationary guards in the room with the safe cannot be taken out stealthily. This requires a quick finger on the mouse, but you can take them out without causing an alert. See that door to the right of the safe? Go in there turn around and line up your crosshairs so that both heads are relatively with the reticule. Close the door without moving the mouse. Now pull out your silenced berretta and shoot both of them very quickly in the head before they can get a shot off, and hope you don't miss. Take the statue. Kill Lee hong The next objective tells you to take the statue to the herbal shop. To get there, you should go to the bar, through the northern door, and then through the northwestern most door in this room. You will see an old man walking towards the counter; talk to him and he will take the statue and give you a vial of white powder (rat poison), So he apparently intends you to have Lee Hong ingest this poison somehow. Remember the waiter that we killed back in the beginning of the level. It's time to go pay him a visit and strip his clothes off. Go immediately left as you leave the bathrooms to get into the kitchen, where you will be immediately ordered to take soup to Lee Hong. Go add a little spice to the soup and go back towards the herbal shop. You will see Lee Hong sitting a table with his bodyguard, Tzun. As you approach, Lee Hong will try to take the soup, but the very large and enormous man, Tzun, decides to test it for poison. This could complicate things. Tzun takes a sip of the soup, and though he initially seems to find it acceptable, he coughs as the poison begins to shut down his organ systems, but manages to pull out a hardballer. Unfortunately for Tzun, the nerve agent has already done its work and he twitches off three shots before falling to the ground. Hong runs away and 47 tries to follow, but Tzun, in a last display of endurance, grabs 47's foot, dragging him to the ground. 47 then uses Tzun's hardballer to kill him. As soon as you get control again, IMMEDIATELY holster Tzun's gun. Now RUN back to the bathroom, grab the triad suit, and RUN north to Lee Hong's compound. If you got lucky, you might make it before they lock the front door. If not you will have to go down to the basement. Check you map and you should see a path to the north on the basement map. Follow the very linear path, and you will eventually reach an elevator that will take you to a sub-basement, and from there up to Hong's fortress. Go upstairs and you will see Hong pacing about on the second floor of the fortress. Follow him around and you will eventually see him go into a small office where he is very temporarily out of the sight of any of his guards. Wait for him to come back, and, when he turns his back, very quickly wire him. He has a note from a later target, that can provide you with a little bit of backstory. To escape, go down to the lower level, find the metal door, take the elevator down to the dock, and then jump in the boat. Disquises *Suit- Useless ditch it as soon as possible. *Bodyguard- Useful at the beginning of the level but later the usefulness degrades. *Red Dragon- as Useful as the bodyguard except Tzun will not immedietly see through the disquise it is most likely the disquise you will escape with *Waiter- Useful in the killing of Lee Hong otherwise useless. Notes Category:Hitman: Codename 47 missions Category:Hitman: Codename 47